The proposed research is designed to examine heterosocial perception as a potential mediator of the relationship between alcohol intoxication and sexual violence perpetration. Structural equation models have revealed that frequency of sexual misperception mediates the path from alcohol use to sexual violence history (Abbey, McAuslan, & Ross, 1998). The research planned will explore men's sexual perception of women using mathematical performance models of simple perception to model feature integrality of women's affect and provocative dress cues. A within-person alcohol challenge study is planned to examine the influence of acute alcohol intoxication on heterosocial perception and the degree of feature integration. Individual differences in model parameters will be used to predict sexual aggression status. Based on previous research, it is expected that alcohol intoxication and sexual aggression history will be positively associated with feature integrality. The results of the proposed research may provide the data necessary to improve the limited efficacy of sexual violence prevention programs. The ability to target behaviors and categorization styles more closely linked to aggression may improve long-term outcome.